Phase 4
Phase-4 (フェーズ-フォー, Fēzu-Fō) is a clone of Kasumi created by MIST for Project Alpha, who debuted in 2012 title, Dead or Alive 5, though made her first playable appearance in Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate Arcade. History Phase-4 is the final product of Donvan's Project Alpha. In the prologue of the story mode at the ruined battlefield, Phase-4 attacked Bayman and his soldiers at blinding speed. However, she hesitated to kill them, leaving Bayman alive with scars decorating his torso and face. Character Appearance Physically she looks exactly like Kasumi but is draped in a black cloak. She always keeps her face hidden by her hood. Whenever using her powers she is surrounded by black and greenish mist, in contrast to the pink sakura that surrounds her progenitor. A subtle difference between Phase-4 and Kasumi, however, is that Phase-4's face more closely resembles Kasumi when she was seventeen; having a rounder face, larger eyes and less harrowed eyebrows. Personality Despite almost killing people, including Bayman, unlike other Kasumi clones, Phase-4 has her own free mind and possesses feelings of her own as a human being, an explanation as to why she hesitates to kill people and wants to live as a normal person. If one looks closely, she acts like an earlier Kasumi; she doesn't wish to fight, is soft-spoken, and overall has a more sad personality. She doesn't smile very often, and her intros and winposes are quiet and short. Her killing Bayman's soldiers and scarring him while showing remorse afterwards is quite remniscent to how Kasumi was forced to kill and fight ninjas of her own clan while on the run to survive. Etymology Her name is a reference to being the final stage of Kasumi α Clone distribution. As a clone of Kasumi she's in an indeterminate state just like the original, not knowing if she'll ever be free, or will exist forever as Donovan's ultimate weapon. Gameplay Phase-4's gameplay is somewhat similar to Kasumi's. Based on her sample combo video, her fighting style is a combination of the moves of Alpha 152, Ayane, Hayate, and Ryu's. Phase-4's playstyle does bring in some key differences, however, as she is heavily teleport dependent, meaning that she will often dart about the stage in a similar fashion to her progenitor, but unlike Kasumi, Phase-4 seems to have more moves to teleport cancel out of. Even though she is dependent on her teleportation moves, she moves slow. She is also able to perform 15 hit combos. Her power blow is completely different from Kasumi's, and is very powerful and rapid. While she seems powerful, she appears to be suited for intermediate and expert players, who already have experience with Kasumi's, Ayane's, Ryu's, and Hayate's commands, her teleport dependency, her slow speed, and using long combos to deal high damage. Those who can manage Phase-4's advantages and disadvantages will adapt quickly to her dynamic moveset, and teleport use. Appearances ''Dead or Alive'' Series *''Dead or Alive 5'' (Unplayable, 2012 - 2013) *''Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate'' (2014) Gallery Trivia *Phase-4 is the third playable Kasumi clone, following Kasumi α (later Alpha-152) and False Kasumi. *Her Japanese voice actress is the same as Kasumi's, but the voiceover is modified into a slightly lower pitch. *As shown in her trailer, some of her alternate costumes were previously owned by Kasumi α. This seems fitting since she is also a clone of Kasumi. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Ninjutsu Practitioners Category:Dead or Alive 5 Characters